Cry Me A River
by absolutelyaddison
Summary: Derek looked back at the car for a moment, and then swiftly turned and opened the gate. He didn't let Addison play him, and he sure as hell isn't going to let Meredith.AddekMerDer.  Watch Justin Timberlake's Cry Me A River video&the story will make sense


When he woke up it was raining. It was a rainy day. It was a dark, gloomy, rainy day and all he wanted to do was lock himself in his trailer and forget about everything. But unfortunately for him, this wasn't one of his options. He wouldn't--he couldn't let this go on any longer. He had to see for himself.

At 9:00, he zipped up his black hoodie, stepped out of his trailer and stepped into the car of Mark Sloan. Derek noticed that his accomplice was a strange choice, but the day before he decided that Mark was the only person who could successfully help him, after all, Mark Sloan is an expert at sneaking around. Mark acknowledged Derek with a slight nod, and backed the car away from the trailer. Neither one said a word to each other, they just thought about what they were about to do and how it could change Derek's life forever.

Derek aimlessly gazed out the window as they drove. He watched the trees quickly pass by him, and he couldn't help but think of how he felt like his life was also quickly passing by him. Ten years ago he would have never imagined himself like this. Forty years old, living in a trailer, a most of all he never imagined being alone.

Derek slowly closed his eyes as the car pulled to a stop in front of the hotel. He never thought that he would see her again, and now they are reuniting under these circumstances. Her long, red hair was damp from the rain. The bottom of her long, black coat flailed around behind her as her heels clacked loudly on the concrete. The backdoor of the car opened and shut quickly as she got in. The car filled with the intoxicating smell of her perfume, the same perfume that used to drive them both crazy. Mark inhaled strongly, and Derek tried not to think about it.

Mark pulled away from the hotel and turned onto a back road, which took them straight into a familiar neighborhood.

"Which one is it?" Mark finally spoke up.

"That one." Derek said gravely as he pointed.

Mark put the car into park two houses away from their destination and turned on the windshield wipers. He wasn't sure how long they would be waiting there. All three passengers in the car stared intently out the window for about thirty minutes before they saw anything worth noticing.

A silver car pulled up in front of the house. Mark and Derek simultaneously slid down in their seats so they wouldn't be seen. Derek gripped the car's leather seat until his knuckles turned white and felt numb, just like the rest of his body. He watched as Meredith ran out of her front door and into the mysterious silver car. He leaned forward, so close to the front window his nose almost touched it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He could barely see through the other car's rain covered windows, but he could make out the silhouette of Meredith leaning over to kiss the man she had just got in the car with.

Derek's mind went blank. Everything he had worked for, everything he had given up for their relationship and she does this. He wanted them to get married, he wanted them to have children, he wanted them to have the whole "We're Married and Happy" thing. But most of all, he wanted Meredith to want that too, and clearly she doesn't.

Mark gently nudged Derek arm and motioned for him to go. Slowly, Derek pulled his hood over his head and stepped out into the rain. He steadily made his way up the driveway until he stood in front of the wooden gate that led to the back of Meredith's house. He ran his shaky finger over the cold metal of the gate's lock. He had to make a decision now. He had to decide if he was going to be the player or the person who gets played. If he decides to be the person who gets played, he'll get back in the car right now. He'll get back in the car, he'll tell Mark to take him to the hospital; he'll act like he never saw anything and he'll work things out with Meredith. He'll make her want all the things that he wants. But, if he decides to be the player, he'll do this. He will do what he came here to do and he'll do it flawlessly. He will do it so she feels just as much pain as he is feeling now.

Derek looked back at the car for a moment, and then swiftly turned and opened the gate. He didn't let Addison play him, and he sure as hell isn't going to let Meredith. While he walked along the path towards the door, he looked down at the flowers that lined the walkway. He had planted those for Meredith one weekend because she had told him how much she wanted to fix up the backyard.

"What a waste of time." Derek muttered to himself as he took the house key out of his pocket.

He turned the key in the lock and the door opened effortlessly, the thick smell of blueberry muffins hitting him instantly. He walked through the kitchen, picking up one of Izzie's cookbooks off the table and made his way through the hallway. Unlocking the front door, he slid the cookbook into the cracked door to hold it open.

Back in the car, Mark surveyed the area. He looked out all the windows, down the street, he looked at the house. Everything was clear, no one was around. He looked back at Addison and gave her a nod followed by a wink. Addison rolled her eyes at him and stepped outside the car. Walking up to the front door of the house, she thought about what she was about to do. She was about to help her ex-husband do something that she never expected. When Derek asked her to help him, and Mark told her the plan she was ready to run full speed in the opposite direction. But something stopped her, and that something was the thought of getting back at the woman who stole her husband away from her. Normally, Addison would never behave like this but today was different. Today she was going to be spontaneous and today she was going to do this. She came to a stop in front of the door and bent down to pick up the cookbook.

"Cooking For Dummies, huh? I knew Izzie couldn't naturally be that good of a cook." She smirked to herself and walked in.

Addison quickly found the stairs and ascended up to the second floor. She journeyed down the hallway until she found the room that Derek was in. She stopped in the doorway, one hand on the doorframe, and the other hand on her hip. She watched him flip on the video camera as he sat on Meredith's bed. Without a word, he pressed the red record button and turned the camera towards her. She unbuttoned her black coat painfully slow and she walked equally as slow towards him. She let her coat hang open for second as she stood in front of him, before letting it fall to the floor. She was wearing his favorite red lingerie and she knew it. Her body looked perfect. Her abs were flat, her breasts were absolutely gorgeous in that red bra, and her calves were especially toned from her stilettos. She pushed him forcefully back on the bed and he turned the camera so he was filming both of them. Addison ran her hands up from his stomach until they came to rest on his chest. She sensually flipped her hair to the side and moved her face right above his. He looked her straight in the eye as if to give her a silent signal to continue. Addison leaned forward and kissed him vigorously. With one hand still holding the camera, Derek let the other hand wander up Addison's side before tangling his hands into the hair on the back of her head to pull her closer.

A soft moan escaped Derek's mouth as she bit and pulled on his bottom lip. Suddenly, Derek dropped the camera on the bed and flipped them over to where he was on top straddling her. All you could see in the camera was their legs tangled together before she reached over aimlessly to turn it off.

Addison pulled her coat tightly around her body as she stepped out into the chilly rain. She rapidly made her way back to the car because she wasn't sure what time Meredith was supposed to return home. She opened the back door and settled into her original spot. She reached into her purse and took out some lipstick. She leaned forward to adjust the rearview mirror so it would face her and cautiously put it on. Mark glanced over at her with an incredulous look on his face.

"Don't worry about it, Mark." She whispered and turned her face towards him.

They both jumped at the sound of the passenger side door flinging open, but their fear subsided when they saw that it was only Derek.

"So, the damage is done?" Mark inquired as Addison returned to the backseat.

"Yeah." Derek responded.

"Then I guess we'll be leaving."

It was a short ride from Meredith's house back to Addison's hotel. Mark pulled up to the same curb that he had picked Addison up at earlier. All three sat in silence, none of them knowing exactly what to say after such an experience.

Finally, Derek shuffled around in his seat and unzipped his jacket.

"Anyone want to get drunk?" He stated as he pulled a bottle of Tequila out of his jacket that he had obviously stolen from Meredith's kitchen.

"Yes." Mark and Addison said in unison.

"Bye, John. I had a great time." Meredith leaned over to kiss his cheek before stepping out of John's silver car. She traveled up the driveway and stooped down to lift up the doormat to find her house key. She put the key in the lock, but immediately realized that the door was already open. Frowning, she returned the key to its place and walked through the door. She threw her purse down onto the chair that sat beside the door and walked into the kitchen. Meredith opened the fridge to try to decide on a drink, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something didn't feel right. Something in the house was off. Her cell phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. The caller ID flashed "Cristina".

"Hello?" Meredith answered.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Nothing, what are you doing?" Meredith began hiking up the stairs.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. My apartment is a hellhole. Can I come over?"

Meredith stopped in front of her bedroom; one foot was already in the door.

"Sure."

"Okay." Cristina said and promptly hung up the phone.

"I should probably get a shower." Meredith thought to herself, and headed to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Meredith stepped out of the bathroom wearing sweats and a towel around her head. She went into her bedroom, but stopped quickly when she noticed Cristina standing in front of her TV with her mouth wide open.

"Hey. What are you doing here already? What are you looking at?" Meredith walked over and stopped in front of the TV.

Meredith stood frozen in front of her the TV, her towel had fallen to the floor. On her TV, a video had been paused so it kept playing the same image over again. She felt her heart drop to her stomach and her cheeks turning pink. She wanted to look away so badly, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

On her TV was none other than Addison and Derek, on her bed, kissing. Meredith stood there, just watching it. She didn't move or breathe until she felt Cristina's hand on her arm.

"Look." Cristina said, pointing to a yellow sticky note that was stuck to the side of the TV.

Meredith stepped forward and immediately recognized Derek's handwriting.

"Cry me a river."

She read the note over and over, but she couldn't process any of it. It was then that she knew that Derek knew about John. She looked up and let the note drop to her feet. Cristina reached forward and turned off the TV.

"Wanna get drunk?" Cristina asked.

"Yeah."


End file.
